1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote controller used for remote-controlling various kinds of electronic equipment, such as a television (TV) set, video cassette recorder (VCR), and air-conditioner, and a transmitter-receiver using the remote controller.
2. Background Art
In the recent progress in functions and diversification of various kinds of electronic equipment, such as a TV set, VCR and air-conditioner, required as a remote controller for remote-controlling such equipment is one capable of performing complicated and various operations with a simple operation.
Against such a background, especially in TV broadcasting, terrestrial digital broadcasting, broadcasting satellite (BS) broadcasting, and communication satellite (CS) broadcasting are also available in addition to the conventional terrestrial analog broadcasting. Accordingly, equipment for supporting such broadcasting is increasing. A conventional remote controller for supporting the equipment is described with reference to FIG. 5.
FIG. 5 is a perspective view showing an appearance of a conventional remote controller. With reference to FIG. 5, the top portions of operating keys made of insulating resin or rubber protrude from the top face of insulating-resin housing 1 vertically movable.
In a rear position from the center of the top face of housing 1, 12 operating keys are arrayed in four rows and three columns to form ten key part 2. Additionally, in substantially the center of the top face of housing 1, channel selecting key 3A and sound volume adjusting key 3B are disposed in juxtaposition. Each of these keys is structured capable of making a longitudinal rocking motion.
Further, between the portion in which channel selecting key 3A and sound volume adjusting key 3B are disposed in juxtaposition and ten key part 2, four broadcasting selecting keys 5 for selecting the kind of broadcasting to receive are arrayed laterally in a row. The description of other operating keys is omitted.
In housing 1, a wiring board (not shown) having a plurality of conductive patterns formed on the top and bottom faces thereof is housed. Formed on this wiring board is a plurality of switch contacts (not shown) to be brought into electrical contact with each other by the pressing operation of each operating key constituting ten key part 2 and the like.
Further on the wiring board, a controlling part (not shown) including a microcomputer connected to the plurality of switch contacts is disposed. The controlling part detects a signal supplied according to the contact state of the switch contacts. Then, responsive to the detection of the signal, a predetermined remote-control signal is transmitted from transmitting part 6 formed of a light-emitting diode (LED), and other components mounted on the wiring board.
Thus, in the conventional remote controller, pressing each operating key in ten key part 2 or rocking channel selection key 3A or sound volume adjusting key 3B by pressing operation toward corresponding electronic equipment, such as a TV set and VCR, brings the switch contacts under the operating key into electrical contact with each other. Then, the controlling part detects the state of pressed operating key, and transmitting part 6 transmits an infrared remote-control signal corresponding to the detection result to the electronic equipment. The remote-control signal is received by a receiving part (not shown) of the equipment so that the channel is selected or sound volume is adjusted in the electronic equipment.
Further, the terrestrial analog broadcasting, terrestrial digital broadcasting, BS broadcasting, or CS broadcasting is selected by pressing a desired one of broadcasting selecting keys 5 corresponding and allocated to the kinds of broadcasting. Then, display on a display part (not shown), such as cathode-ray tubes and liquid crystal display devices, of the electronic equipment shows that the desired broadcasting is selected.
As a prior art technical reference information, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2001-320789 is known, for example.
However, in the conventional remote controller, it cannot help that a large number of operating keys corresponding to various functions are disposed to remote-control electronic equipment having a higher level of functions and diversification. For this reason, necessity of a large number of switch contacts corresponding to the operating keys increases the number of components and complication in operation.